Bronies
The Bronies are a faction of die-hard adult fans of My Little Pony (mostly male) that are obsessed with the show to the point of invading the rest of the world in the name of their precious ponies. Obviously, they are very cringey, and therefore an enemy of Derp Cat Legion. History The Bronies were formed when the My Little Pony fandom became powerful enough to form a country, doing so and quickly gaining a sizable territory, including land in Deviantart. However, the Bronies' ideology led them into conflict with other nations, as they were known as a "cancerous" fandom, and had an annoying tendency to spread and expand their empire into everything they could, resulting in cringey MLP crossover things. This rapid expansion by the Bronies eventually led to their contribution in the beginning of the first Fandom War. In the war, the Bronies were one of the main factions the nations of the world united against, along with the Sonic Fandom and the Furries. The Bronies, even after allying themselves with the two aforementioned countries, lost the war and much of their territory, loosing much of their power over the world. The Bronies soon faded out of relevancy, gradually becoming lower and lower on the bad fandom scale as other fandoms rose in their place. Due to being comparatively less cancerous than these fandoms, the Bronies were able to negotiate peace talks with countries like Memeland and eventually became a member of the United Memes. Seeing the Bronies as still possibly being a threat, Derp Cat Legion began preparing to combat them if needed, and due to their vastly different ideologies the two factions did not get along. The Bronies were mostly neutral in the second Fandom War, supplying both sides and gaining some small amount of power back, resulting in the creation of a few more cringey MLP crossover things. Currently, the Bronies mostly keep to themselves, and have almost completely faded out of relevancy in terms of bad fandoms. However with a My Little Pony movie on the way, Derp Cat Legion and some other countries fear the Bronies may resurge. Military The Bronies formerly had one of the most powerful militaries of any fandom, having a vast army and a large arsenal of weapons, even mystical weapons, at their disposal. However, following the first Fandom War, in return for the war officially ending and the Bronies not being entirely destroyed, they were forced to greatly decrease their military and hand many of their weapons over the war's victors. As a result, the Bronies' military had a great decrease in might, leaving the Bronies unable to partake in any conflicts for years. However, the Bronies' military did increase over time, and although not as powerful as before, the Bronies did amass enough strength, mainly due to its allies, to participate in the second Fandom War to some degree. However, due to not siding with either side during the war, the Bronies were not punished as harshly as before. Overall, the Bronies have a sizable, though not immensely powerful, military force. Battle Tactics Though the Bronies do not often engage in warfare, they do have some rudimentary tactics based on cavalry and horseback charges. They also have gained the ability to create a copy of an enemy and turn it into a pony, which is a rather horrifying ability. Thankfully, this ability can only be used by the Bronie upper-class, and is a very rare, and very power-consuming talent. Horseback Charges The Bronies usually use cavalry charges to break the enemy lines, while other troops rush in to hold the line using unicorn-horn spears and pony waifu pillow shields. Even though it is the modern age, and cavalry tactics aren't supposed to work, the horses or ponies are covered in heavy layers of anti-cringe armor dusted with unicorn horn powder. Though Bronies are extremely skilled in horseback riding, they are utterly useless without their horses, as they cannot fight hand-to-hand on the ground. Their horses are at once their greatest strength and their most vulnerable weakness. Also, because of their high profile when mounted, they are highly susceptible to accurate fire from low-lying snipers. Types of Cavalry Light Cavalry Brony Light Cavalry usually employ the use of light anti-cringe armor and small, easy to wield carbine rifles for accurate sniping. They usually sit in the back and snipe while the other branches engage in the thick of the fighting. They can easily encircle a unit's position, but if reinforcements arrive, and they themselves are surrounded, they will be completely annihilated in close combat. Medium Cavalry Brony Medium Cavalry are usually the mid-range supporting units, focused on using assault rifles and SMG's to hold certain areas and attack certain points. They are the "basic grunt" of the Bronie Army, serving every purpose that needs to be met, and fanatically loyal to the Equestrian Kingdom. Heavy Cavalry/Cataphracts The Bronie Heavy Cavalry, also known as the Cataphracts, are the most feared Bronie units of the entire army. Armed with almost impregnable anti-cringe armor, and equipped with massive, similarly armored warhorses, they impose the fear of the Bronie Empire everywhere they fight. They commonly use heavy weapons, such as LMG's and Tier 4 Cringe Weaponry. Other weapons include massive unicorn-horn javelins, handheld grenade launchers, and Magna Cringe Rockets. Countering the Cataphract is a fearsome task, but is by no means impossible. Light weapons, such as rifles, will have virtually no impact on them, but heavy weapons such as rocket launchers can defeat them. Cavalry depends heavily upon the terrain, and without proper flat land, their greatest advantage, mobility, will be nullified. Also, quick nuisance raids from targets more than 500 meters away can disrupt them. Surrounding and annihilating can be an easy way to destroy them. However, in the case of less manpower, smaller guns, and less resources, guerilla warfare is a very convenient option. Targeting their horses will be far easier and much simpler than destroying the soldiers. Make sure to target the legs. Another weak point for Bronie Cavalry is their logistics. Every army marches on it's stomach, and the Bronies are no different. In cases where they cannot feed their ponies off of forage and grass, they will be forced to import hay, oats, grass, and other foodstuffs. Intercepting and destroying these shipments can be key to victory in a battle. Otherwise, if one can prepare siege fortifications with sufficient defenses, they will be forced to keep importing foodstuffs until either the enemy retreats or attacks. See page 1257 of The Mongoose Emperor's Guide to Conventional Warfare. Relations The Bronies are a controversial bunch due to starting the first Fandom War. However, after their defeat and loss of a great deal of their power, the Bronies became somewhat neutral and were even able to become mostly peaceful. Even still, movement of Bronies to other countries has been limited since Fandom War I, and many Bronies have been the cause of minor civil unrest, mostly due to their inability to see any fault in the show they enjoy, some even crying about how it's a kids show. Even still, the United Memes considers the Bronies a potential ally should a third Fandom War or even a second Meme War break out. Economy The Bronies are the world's leading importer and exporter of My Little Pony....anything. Whether it be fan art, porn, cringey crossovers, or whatever else. As a result, the country has a reasonable amount of wealth, especially thanks to weapons manufacturers. There have also been rumors of trade deals with Kekistan and illegal communication with the Black Markets. Religion and Culture The Bronies are an interesting bunch. Generally looked down on due to.......being people who like My Little Pony who are outside the target demographic of little girls, the adult men of the fandom getting the most flak, Bronies are generally seen as "cringey" by most of the populas. They are also considered to be an easily triggered bunch, getting offended easily by detractors or those who disagree with their beliefs. They also have an odd philosophy centered around the idea that there must be a Pony version of everything and anything that exists, has existed, or will exist. Because of this, other fandoms generally dislike the Bronies and find them to be an annoying presence. The Bronies have no set religion, but generally participate in some pony-themed religion no other nation actually cares about researching whatsoever. Some have even been seen worshipping pony versions of existing religious figures, because of it's innate connection to their culture. Some of the less desirable members of the Brony community are known to have...very odd fetishes. They are known to pleasure themselves to MLP pornography (known as "clopping") and seem to have a general attraction to ponies verging on beastiality. They also seem to have a complete disregard for children browsing the internet potentially stumbling across their "art", which SafeSearch does not always protect from. Even other Bronies look down on these individuals, and other undesirables in their community such as elitists and general assholes. This has caused some Bronies to leave the fandom due to the toxicity. However, following the first Fandom War, it seems the Brony community has calmed down a significant degree and no longer considered as "cancerous" as they were once thought to be. Members * Millions of Bronies Url-3.jpg|The Brony Army Brony symbol.jpg|The insignia of the Brony Military Category:Factions Category:Cringe Category:MLP Category:Bronies Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Derp Category:United Memes member countries Category:Countries Category:Fandom War I Participants